1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a packaging method, particularly for segregating die paddles of a leadframe.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a top view of the die paddles region of a leadframe before molding. The die paddles region 1 of the leadframe comprises a first die paddle 11, a second die paddle 12 and a third die paddle 13 so as to carry dice 14, 15, 16 respectively, wherein each of the die paddles 11, 12, 13 is segregated from the others. In addition, the die paddles 11, 12, 13 and the dice 14, 15, 16 are electrically connected by a plurality of conducting wires 18.
Since the left end of the third die paddle 13 is a free end, the third paddle 13 is unstable during the steps of die attaching, bonding and molding, such as shaking problem, to cause a failure of packaging. In order to improve the shortcoming, the stability of the third die paddle 13 in prior art is increased by using a connecting bar 17 to link the left end of the third die paddle 13 to the left end of the die paddle region 1. However, the connecting bar 17 is so long that a weak point is formed at the connecting region between the right end of the connecting bar 17 and the third die paddle 13. The weak point probably sways and bends, even cracks and thus causes defects of products. Besides, the connecting bar 17 decreases the usage area of surface of the die paddle region 1.
Consequently, there is an existing need for a packaging method to solve the above-mentioned problems.